A Game of Snakes and Lions
by miss vertigo
Summary: Hermione Granger is a liar, she's lied to everyone for the past seven years in fact Granger isn't even her real name! Now she has to leave everything behind to return home. Unsure of what she will find when she gets there she drags along a suspicious Severus Snape into a land where winter is coming. ! romance undecided but most likely to happen!
1. Chapter 1

_**A Game Snakes and Lions**_

Hermione sat down on the dusty floors the Shrieking Shack staring at the bloody body of Severus Snape, the war was over the day was won, the wizarding world was riding off into the sunset! All set for a happy ever after! Yes people had died, Hogwarts was broken with smoke still rising off the battlefield, but the Dark Lord was dead as of an hour ago Hermione time was up.

She had to leave, there was not going to be a happy ever after for her not this time and looking at Severus Snape he wasn't going to get one either, but he was going to live even if she was going to have to do drag him back from death itself he would live, she would make sure of it her plan depended on it. After pouring potion after potion down his throat all that was left to do was wait for him to wake up.

Severus began to stir choking back to life with a cry, Hermione allowed him to struggle knowing any kindness from her would be unwelcome.

"Oh... Merlin.. I'm alive"he croaked

"yes you are Professor .. Can I help you?"

"Why am I alive, what are you doing here?" He stated struggling to sit.

Hermione side lifting her professor into a sitting position resting him against the wall smearing blood on her hands doing so.

" I fed you a potion made from Phoenix tears it brought you back from the brink of death!"

"Stupid girl.. I was done!"

"Well I still have need of you."

"No I'm done.. Tell me it over, that he is dead!"

"No fear of that, the dark Lord is gone the war is over! its ended"

"then leave me to die in peace."

"NO you're not going to die!"

"Meddling Griffindoor .. Leave me alone!"

"I'm not going to leave you alone to die in this blasted forsaken Shack, not because of some misguided Griffindoor morals... But because I have a proposition for you.. I can give you something no one else can."

"Did you not hear me I'm done, what could you possibly have that I would want!"

"A new start.. When nobody knows your name or about death eaters, a clean slate where you can be free of the wizarding world for good!"

"HAHA.. I have no desire to live like a muggle Miss Granger!"

"Not as a muggle but as a wizard."

"You lie there is no place in this world where that can happen!"

"I'm not talking about this world"

"what nonsense are you driving at Miss Granger".

"There is no time to explain we have to leave, the person you know me as doesn't exist, Dumbledore made it up to hide me!.."

POV Severus Snape

Severus had expected the killing curse quick, painless, an easy way to go. But the Dark Lord had never been one to make things easy . After the snake bit there was nothing but pain. White hot pain surging through he entire body, as he struggled to regain control of himself. He had to find Potter. And then, in perhaps the only strike of luck Snape had ever had, Potter came into the shrieking shack. Having given him his memories, Snape was finally ready to die! But he didn't.

He lay there,A fog clouded his senses, unable to move, to speak, feeling his blood slowly trickle down the wounds in his neck, the pain from the venom, Time passed !

He felt something cold pressed his lips someone was there, oddly comforting in his last moments. The pain began to fade and with a jolt he was back on the dusty floor of the shack the world coming into focus with the cracking of his breath. Somehow he was alive hurting and confused but alive! He could just make out a figure in the gloom, a bloody dishevelled person sitting beside him, it wasn't until she spoke that he realised it was Hermione Granger leaning over him a tired look of concern on her face.

Couldn't the meddling girl leave well enough alone? Everything with moving a little bit too fast, he felt sluggish the edges of his vision still blurred. The girl wouldn't stop blabbering something about second chances? A new life? whole new world? What rubbish! He just wanted her to go away! For the first time in 20 years he didn't have to think! It was over! He was no longer a spy! An evil villain! He was just a man and he wanted her to Fuck off! On his deathbed he wasn't in the mood for happy clappy Griffindoor optimism.

It wasn't until halfway through their conversation that he released something was off, her shoulders were tense her voice level and serious, something was going to happen, the brief moments of peace began to settle in his gut waiting for the next blow.

"There is no time to explain we have to leave, the person you know me as doesn't exist, Dumbledore made it!.."

Her words sank in, his mind began to speed up a lifetime of gathering knowledge always looking for the advantage began to get his mind working like nothing else could, the instinct of survival rushing through his veins.

"Are you telling me your one of spy Dumbledore Miss Granger."

"No... Not quite, I will explain later but I must leave now and I would like you to go with me."

"Miss Granger I'm not going anywhere, keep your explanations I couldn't care if you are a dancing Hippogriff, I will not be drawn in to another of Dumbledore schemes, my debts are cleared! I am a free man !"

I could see her take a deep breath, steadying herself biting her lip in worry, she lifted her eyes staring straight into mine a new command to her words making my stomach sink further.

"But for how long will you be a free man? How long In till your dragged into a cell to live out a miserable existence? There's no Dumbledore to back you up this time! If you're lucky they'll execute you!... I'm giving you the opportunity not only to survive, but to be truly free a new life!.

"And what with this new life cost me, I am tired Miss Granger, what could you ever want from me?"

"I want your teaching and guidance, where I'm going I will need someone I can trust, I won't lie to you it may be dangerous, where I'm going I haven't been there for seven years.. ..There maybe.. Difficulties. I need someone in my corner with enough common sense to work out what's going on and keep a level head with an ear open. For one year be that person... And I will give you enough gold for a lifetime in a world where nobody knows you... Where you can truly be free of the wizarding world ."

So tempting, a new life and all he would have to do was put up with Miss Granger or whoever she was for one more year. He knew she wasn't lying, an insufferable know-it-all she was, but not a liar! However She was being cryptic and a cryptic Griffindoor was never a good sign they didn't play that game well! It was a gamble he would be stepping into the unknown if he went but did he really care? if he stayed the outcome would be horrifying and not mercy-full.

"First tell me who you really are if you're not Miss Granger and Where exactly will we be going? Shouldn't you be celebrating with all the other heroes?"

She fidgeted spreading out her hands on her lap rubbing the dirt and blood from her palms she was nervous, taking a deep breath she began voice almost trembling".

"It's rather difficult to explain professor, we don't have time for a full explanation. Do you remember the arch in the Department of mysteries..." She paused waiting for his nod her voice breathy." you see I was not born in England or even on Earth! Well this Earth but in a parallel world magically connected together with this one by that arch,I don't know if you're familiar with the idea of multiple realities... Anyway it was arranged between my Mother and Dumbledore that I would pass through the arch on my 11th birthday and study magic here for seven years before returning to my home before my 18th birthday! I made a unbreakable vow that I would return. "

There was a deafening silence as they looked at each other, one panting with nervousness the other looking stoic with one eyebrow raised.

"Miss Granger are you quite sure you won't hit with a Confundus charm".

"I assure you professor that I was not, I know it seems crazy..."

"You're wasting my time, it simply doesn't make sense. Multiple realities? what reason would Dumbledore have for plucking you from a parallel reality,or was that out of the goodness of his heart" Severus spat.

"No it wasn't, there are very few competent magic users where I come from , but in the most part magic is accepted. It was decided it would be beneficial for my family if I were to learn magic since I had the raw ability from my mother's side of the family. Dumbledore created a place for me in this world under in guise of the name Hermione Granger, In exchange Dumbledore received assistance ."

"you were Dumbledores spy on Potter."

"NO my friendship with Harry was pure coincidence, a coincidence Dumbledore didn't like very much. it was about Gold Snape!... Gold!.. My family is very rich and war is very expensive! Dumbledore need a source of income that couldn't be tracked by the Ministry... I've been financing the order for the last 15 years."

Hermione stop talking suddenly tilting her head to the side, they could just make out the sound of voices coming towards them.

" Merlin" Hermione whispered "It must be some of the survivors from the order coming back to get you! I can't let them see me! You have to decide now, will you come with me? I will explain more later but I have to leave! NOW!."

"I'll go with you, I don't have much choice! But I'm not making any promises." he retorted sarcastically.

"I wouldn't expect you to"

"one last thing."

"what!" She said impatiently reaching for him

"What is your real name."

"Hermione Lannister".

With a Crack the two of them disappeared from the Shrieking Shack.

Thank you for reading my attempt at a Harry Potter Game of Thrones crossover. I don't think I quite realised how complicated it would be writing a crossover story like this, just trying to work out how to get all the characters together is tricky enough! This story is going to get complicated I really love to hear your feedback and suggestions so please send them! Next chapter Hermione and Snape will get to Westeros !


	2. Chapter 2

A Game Snakes and Lions: chapter 2.

Severus awoke with the sound of crashing waves against the beach,for a moment everything was peaceful as he stared up at the canvas canopy of a tent. His peace was shattered as he began to remember last night: of the last battle, the bite of Nagini, the giving of his precious memories to potter, the feeling of dying on the floor of the shrieking Shack and finally of the Hermione coming back for him.

He remembered apparating away with her, his body still crippled with pain! Of how she had dragged him through the Ministry deserted by the battle of hogwarts, of when arriving at the arch she had taken a dagger from her bag slicing it across her palm, raising her hand to smear blood across his face before placing it still bleeding upon the keystone of the arch. The curtain flickered light suddenly streaming from behind it, Hermione pulling on his arm, his head dizzy with blood loss he stepped through into a new world. He was on top of a cliff, looking out over a glistening sea the sun rising ,then everything went black.

Looking about Severus could see it was a Wizarding tent, that he was lying on a simple camp bed in a small canvas side room, he began to move running his hands along his body checking for injuries discovering he was nude beneath the sheets any remaining wounds clean and bandaged. He felt better! His body still sore but no pain! His mind was clear for the first time in what felt like weeks! Sitting up he began to think.

Miss Granger was an impostor from another world, a world in which he now found himself! She had saved him not just from death but from imprisonment! He he had agreed to go to this world with her without knowing anything about it or about her either. He was stupid! Oh so very stupid! FUCK! It was time to go out and find that little which to see exactly what was going on.

Rising from the bed he wrapped the sheet around his waist striding from the room out the front door into the hot sun, they were still on the cliff the tent pitched not far way to the arch that led to his own world. The climate was tropical the sea blue the salt air cool on his skin he deftly wasn't in England any more! Seeing movement out of the corners of his eye, he turned to see Miss Granger looking out over the cliffs, NO Hermione Lannister whatever that meant! Sensing his presence she turned towards him, something was different? She had changed clean of the sweat, dirt and blood of battle there was a steady look of determination on her face, her hair was longer than before golden in the sunlight, she wore a pale dress robe that tuck in at the waist, than flared over her hips falling to the ground in a obscene amount of fabric. She looked ready to attend a ball rather than being on the run, what the hell was going on!"

"Miss Lannister we need to talk NOW" Severus snarled at her.

"I can see you're feeling better, more like your old self... Let me go fetch your clothes and then we can eat and talk."

Severus was suddenly aware of the breeze on his body, of how she must does stripped him washed him and put him to bed in his weakened state, it just made him angrier.

"Very well, go fetch my clothes I'm sure your curiosity has been satisfied!"

"I stopped finding the male body curious a long time ago, you were injured I treated you I'm sorry if I offended your sensibilities" Hermione retorted.

blinking Severus moved to the tent with her, he received is now clean clothes went to change returneing to find the table in the main room set with a modest meal off canned goods.

"I applaud your culinary skill"

"This will be a difficult conversation to have if you keep snapping at me professor Snape.. Sit down and eat while I explain."

"Very well Miss Lannister."

"Please don't call me that, just call me Hermione! It's been a long time... I. its going to take some getting used to using that name again... for it all makes sense I'll have to start with Dumbledore mother, Kendra! Kendra was born in this land to a very important house , the House of Targaryen..the Targaryens have ruled

over the seven lands of Westeros for the last 300 years... That's where we are now on the island of Dragonstone just north-west off the mainland, the second homeland of the Targaryens .. the Targaryens believe that they have the blood of dragons within them and interbred like pure bloods wizards to preserve their powers from diluting, this inbreeding causes madness in the family, a madness that frightened Kandra she fled her family in the capital of Kingslanding to the ruins on the island of Dragonstone in search of the arch.

The arch was a myth supposedly built by the first of the Targaryens in the time of heroes, a doorway that led to a different world, a world you could only get to with the blood of the Targaryens, with blood magic! Kandra found it,escaped to your world and married Dumbledore father giving birth to 3 children Albus, Aberforth and Ariana. Kandra thought that she had expected the madness only to find her daughter Ariana inflicted with it, on her deathbed she her told the story to Dumbledore as a warning he took it as an opportunity, some years later he sent Fawkes through the archway in search of the Targaryens hoping they could help him defeat you-know-who during the first war.

At this time The Mad king Aerys Targaryens the 2ed sat on the throne, he ignored Dumbledore

letters openly mocking them in court, this gave my mother Volentin Targaryens a third cousin to the king

an idea.

Volentin had recently married the hand of the King Tywin Lannister after the death of his first wife and

was pregnant with me, she persuaded my father Tywin Lannister to write to Dumbledore. I the end it

was decided that in exchange for teaching my mother magic Dumbledore would receive a large amount

of gold, my father thought that having a sorceress at his disposal would be highly beneficial as well as

having the advantage of sending my mother away a woman he had no love for.

Three years have passed by the time that this was decided, communicating between the two worlds was

difficult with Fawkes the only messenger and the ministry getting suspicious. In this time the mad King

had grown uncontrollable! He was a monster! My father left Kingslanding and his position as hand of

the King for his home in Casterly Rock, leaving my half brother Jaime there as a Knight in the King

guard. Not long after a rebellion started! For the short version my brother Jaime killed the King as my

father stormed the city, Robert Baratheon leader of the rebellion was proclaimed king of the seven

kingdoms and married my half sister Cersei to form an alliance with the House of Lannister.

As Roberts first act of king ship he ordered my father to purge the land of any surviving Targaryens,

hundreds of men, women and children were slaughtered!... Including my mother,... I was only 3 at

the time, I only survived because he was my father!

Anyway my father still wanted a sorceress of his own, so I went to learn magic in my mother place when I

turned 11 and the rest you know. Dumbledore got his gold and I got an education, I was made to taken

an unbreakable vow forcing me to return home at the end of seven years. with Dumbledore Dead all my

contact with my family was cut off, as well as my way to get back to the arch. I didn't want to die form a

broken vow! Not after I managed to live through so much , so I pland used the end of the war as a

distraction to get into the ministry once I knew my friend was safe, so they think that I'd died in the last

moments of resistance I can't have them coming after me! I love them too much to bring them here

especially when I don't know what awaits me. But I scared of going alone... So I brought you."

Severus stared at the woman opposite him, who just laid bare her secrets , it was a long stare before

he answered.

" your scared ... So you brought me ?"

" Because I don't love you, but I do trust you!"

"... Merlin that's fucked up!"

Thank you for reading... Please review!... let me know if it all making sense !.

xx vertigo


	3. Chapter 3

**Severus Snape didn't know what to think, he was in a archaic land of knights and Kings with one of his ex-students who happened to be some sort of Lady Noble, he didn't need this! He didn't want this! He wasn't going to get pulled into another power game. He couldn't go back to the wizarding world, he was a traitor and spy! However you looked at it they wouldn't forgave him his crimes even if they understood why he did it, not a second time. someone was going to play the scapegoat and it wasn't going to be him.**

**That's why after Hermione's revelations he had helped pack up the tent into her bottomless handbag walked down to the beach together,transfigured a piece of driftwood into a small boat and set sail.**

**They didn't talk as they worked Severus was still unsure what to make of what Hermione had told him it was all very dramatic, quite typical of nobility in his experience! What really stumped him was that Hermione Gran.. Lannister was this worlds equivalent of a Malfoy! in a strange sort of way it made sense her know it all attitude, the meddling, the need to be noticed! She spouted knowledge like a peacock fanning its tail. Being a Griffindoor her story was no doubt exaggerated.. He would simply sail with her to this Kingslanding place, drop her off with her relatives then leave to explore this new world! Washing his hands of everything, Hermione could go on to become a real Griffindoor Princess and he would have nothing more to do with her.**

**It was a good plan! He told her that he wasn't going to stay, she had just sadly smiled at him warned him to be discreet with his magic and that his robes would do from now but that he would need new clothing to blend in.**

**Within a few hours a large city was before them, a red Castle rising above a more squalid sprawling city.**

**"Were nearly there, it almost looks mediaeval "Severus spoke trying to dispel the silence between them in the hope of more information.**

**" yes.. Not a bad comparison no electricity or modern convenience.. It's almost like you're stepping back in time.. I can almost smell the city from here the smell of dead bodies, cum and shit."**

**Snape eyes widened at the remark.**

**"Don't look at me like that professor, things are more crass here you best get used to it."**

**"I will endeavour to do so miss Lannister "sarcastically replied.**

**They were both silent until they reach the harbour, stepping from the boat Snape senses were overloaded with the stench of the place, his eyes dazzled with a strange array of costumes. They didn't stick out nearly as much as they would have in muggle london but it was enough to draw curious looks aroundthem, the docks bustled crowd of half dressed women tied in fabric and grubby men with unfriendly looks.**

**"How quaint"he found himself muttering under his breath.**

**"Isn't it... I need you to follow me, don't look anyone in the eye and do as exactly I say"Hermione replied sharply taking him by the arm leading him away from the boat.**

**"Hermione I'm not some child that need to hide behind your skirts"**

**"here you're as good as ... Until you get your bearings, please just do as I say." she said in a softer voice staring up at him, he paused nodded then allowed her to guide him through the city.**

**They walked through markets and squares until reaching a street with the name " The Street of Silk" carved into the stone wall on the corner, it was quieter and cleaner than others they had passed through men came and went from doors hurrying about their business. Hermione stopped them turned to him and began to whisper.**

**"Good it's too early for them to be busy... Were going to walk through that large door on the end, the one with the purple banner with the bird on it... Then you're going to ask if Tyrion Lannister is there, if he's there I will interrupt and take it from there, if not ...you will ask for the most expensive room , food, wine and to be left alone, you will then ask them to send a messenger to Tyrion saying that he must come to pay a debt... You understand, whatever they say you must do that."**

**Reaching into her cloak Hermione retrieved three large gold coins pressing them into Snape's hands.**

**"Why haven't we gone straight to your family's house? And why exactly can't you do this yourself?**

**"Because my family are in the red keep and you can't just go up to it, knock on the door and say how'd you do! Unless you want an arrow to use you as a pincushion!.. As for the room, I'm a woman it would cause quite a kerfuffle if I went in and booked a room for us... Women don't have the same privileges as men in westeros."**

**Severus found himself smirking at her, oddly amused by her hushed hurry tones.**

**"My condolences to the plight of women's suffrage"**

**" Westeros is hardly big on rights in general ... If you feel so strongly about it you can start a woman's lip movement later.. But now let's get moving."**

**With that they moved on.**

**...**

**If you haven't guessed it yet yes they're going into a brothel to look for Tyrion. How will Snape react to Tyrion or the fact that Hermione took him to a brothel! . Thank you to Anthraquinblue for reviewing your feedback really helps.**

**Everyone else please feel free to send me your thoughts/review, next chapter Tyrion enters the scene... What will he do?**

**xx**

**vertigo**


End file.
